


Стоит ожидания

by Oberhofer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Desperation, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberhofer/pseuds/Oberhofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Дерек бросает вызов Стайлзу: неделя без оргазмов. Стайлз сомневается, но Дерек убедителен.</em><br/>— Думай о том, насколько тебе будет хорошо, когда ты получишь разрядку. Когда я наконец позволю <em>тебе кончить.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Стоит ожидания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth the Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588970) by [Fr333bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird). 



> От автора:  
> Спасибо FandomHopper за быстрый беттинг :)

Это было днём в воскресенье. Дерек остановился около дома Стайлза, прислушиваясь и вычисляя. Стайлз был определенно единственным человеком в доме, и Дерек подумал, что шериф, должно быть, на работе, а Стайлз в своей спальне. Один.

И, очевидно, успешно использовал свою уединённость.

Дерек мог слышать звуки трения кожи по коже, когда встал под окном спальни. Его пульс зачастил, когда он прислушался, и он погладил ладонью свой твердеющий член сквозь джинсы перед тем, как начать взбираться.

Подняться по стенам дома с растущей эрекцией было трудной задачей даже для Дерека, но он справился. И что было лучше всего — он справился с этим так, что Стайлз и не заметил его присутствия в комнате. Дерек присел под подоконником, практически пошатнувшись от пьянящего, пряного запаха мужского возбуждения, который разливался от обнажённой груди Стайлза.

Стайлз лежал на кровати, отвернувшись от окна. Массивное тело Дерека загородило свет, сделав комнату темнее, но Стайлз зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы заметить. Дерек мог услышать это по глухому стуку сердца и рваным остановкам дыхания.

Стайлз был близок.

Дерек смотрел, как рука Стайлза испачкалась, а тело выгнулось в оргазме, затем судорожно скрутившись, когда он кончил на живот. Мускусный запах спермы заполнил комнату, заставив член Дерека болезненно ткнуться в джинсовую ткань. Дерек пристально смотрел, оцепенев на мгновение, как дыхание Стайлза замедляется, а член охлаждается на животе.

Дерек, наконец, двинулся, побуждённый к действию потребностью попробовать. Звук того, как он идёт по ковру, заставил Стайлза подпрыгнуть и выругаться.

— Блять! Боже, Дерек, — Стайлз инстинктивно попытался накрыть опадающий член руками. — Научишься ты когда-нибудь пользоваться чёртовой дверью как все нормальные люди? 

Дерек медленно встал над ним, смахнув руки Стайлза прочь и прижав их к матрасу над головой. Он оскалился, нарочно показывая больше зубов, что было необходимо. 

— Я не нормальный человек.

Стайлз рассмеялся, и этот неожиданно раздражающий звук Дерек прервал быстрым и грязным поцелуем, перед тем, как спуститься вниз по телу Стайлза и слизать сперму, украшавшую его живот. Стайлз изогнулся в вялом протесте, когда Дерек начал очищать его жёстким скольжением языка:

— Чувак, мне щекотно! 

И тогда Дерек достиг его члена и начал обсасывать его, пока тот не стал твердеть снова. Стайлз перестал извиваться и начал толкаться тазом, входя в рот Дерека и ругаясь.

— О чёрт… да. _Блять._

Дерек неловко пытался расстегнуть ширинку, отчаянно желая высвободить член, но не желая отказываться от вкуса Стайлза на языке. Его молния заела, и он выругался, оторвавшись, чтобы суметь расстегнуться и, наконец, высвободить стояк. Он спустил штаны на ляжках, и Стайлз неожиданно и жёстко схватил его за волосы, потянув на себя. Дерек застонал, когда Стайлз рванул его голову обратно вверх, скручивая его тело и достигая его рта новым поцелуем. Хэйл был вынужден прижать руки к матрасу, чтобы не упасть, прижавшись членом к члену. Блестящая липкая головка скользнула по животу Стайлза, оставив влажный след, и тот простонал в губы Дерека.

— Не могу поверить, что застукал тебя снова, — проурчал Дерек, потеревшись носом о шею Стайлза. Он прикусил зубами жилку и теперь мог чувствовать пульс языком. — Серьезно, Стайлз. Как часто ты дрочишь?

Комната была пропитана запахом секса. Запах свежей спермы смешивался с другими: солёного мускусного запаха Стайлза было больше всего, как и собственного запаха Хэйла, который окружал Стайлза, отличал его как партнёра. 

— Чувак, мне семнадцать, — голос Стайлза был севший и прерывающийся. — Я больше не считаю даже. Минимум — раз в день, иногда чаще.

Дерек упёрся своим стояком в стояк Стайлза, и их влажная, липкая кожа льнула друг другу. Стайлз вскинул бёдра и двинулся впритык.

— Ты думаешь обо мне? — Дерек обнаружил себя задающим вопрос и вспыхнул от того _что_ он спросил, но это уже произошло, и было слишком поздно что-то изменить.

— Как ты думаешь? — голос Стайлза поддразнивал, и Дерек укусил его в плечо. Стайлз прошипел: — Уй! Чёрт… _да_. Конечно, я, блять, думаю о тебе. О ком мне ещё думать?

Дерек вжался сильнее, и свежий подтёк смазки смягчил движение члена по паху Стайлза.

— Боже, Дерек. Ты такой горячий… и всё, что ты делаешь со мной. Ты в моей голове всё время. Ты всё, о чем я, нахер, думаю. 

Стайлз протиснул руку между их телами, и его пальцы обвили оба члена, плотно прижимая их друг к другу в крепкой хватке. Дерек почувствовал, как возрастает напряжение и поджимается мошонка.

— О чёрт, — простонал он, — _да_. 

Оргазм буквально прошил его — яркое удовольствие ослепило, когда он кончил в руку Стайлза, забрызгав его член и живот тёплым. Стайлз вскрикнул, и его стояк, прижатый к члену Дерека, запульсировал, изливаясь следом, добавляя сырости между их телами.

Ослабленный Дерек скатился со Стайлза, натягивая штаны. Кровать была едва ли достаточно широка для них двоих, чтобы лечь бок о бок, так что Стайлз немного переместился. 

— Дай мне что-нибудь вытереться, — попросил он. — Я весь в нашей сперме. И я поменял постельное бельё несколько дней назад, так что не хочу снова это делать.

Дерек приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на живот Стайлза. Мышцы немного проступили, когда Стайлз поднял голову, чтобы тоже осмотреть себя. Дерек провёл указательным пальцем по мешанине из их сперм и поднёс его к губам. Когда он вылизал палец дочиста, он мог распробовать оба их вкуса, узнавая их. Он провел пальцем снова и предложил его Стайлзу, но тот поморщил нос.

— О боже, чувак, иногда я забываю, какое ты животное. Нет, спасибо. Без проблем, если она тёплая и прямо из источника. Но реально… Нет, спасибо. Спасибо, что поделился, но вперёд и с песней.

Дерек ухмыльнулся и неспешно облизнул губы.

— Уверен? Ну ладно.

Он наклонился и долго вылизывал Стайлза, собирая каждую прилипшую каплю к коже и дорожке тёмных волос ниже пупка. Он начал обсасывать мягкий член Стайлза и ухмыльнулся, не выпуская его изо рта, когда тот слабо дёрнулся внутри, а Стайлз проскулил:

— Я не могу кончить снова. Ты меня убьёшь.

Дерек отстранился и усмехнулся.

— Может быть, тебе следует дрочить немного меньше и предоставить эту возможность мне? Правда, бьюсь об заклад, ты не способен прожить и дня без этого.

— Но мне нравится дрочить, — возразил Стайлз. — Это одно из главных удовольствий в моей жизни. Почему я должен захотеть попытаться и _не_ делать этого? Я бы стал даже больше озабоченней, чем обычно, только всё время. А в нелепых фэйлах ещё больше я не нуждаюсь.

Хэйл лёг обратно, по-собственнически положив растопыренную пятерню на тёплый живот Стайлза. Дерек представил его, сходящего с ума от отчаянья, желающего прикоснуться к себе, но воздерживающегося. 

— Было бы горячо, — произнёс он. — Ждать, отказывать себе. Ты не пробовал делать так? Не трогал себя пару дней, позволяя желанию расти, а затем дрочил так медленно, что даже до боли. Ты можешь позволить себе дойти до грани, а потом остановиться и ждать, заставлять себя успокоиться и начать сначала, — член Дерека запульсировал от этой мысли.

— Гм, нет. А должен? — Стайлз повернул голову и посмотрел на Дерека. Его бледные щёки горели, а глаза были тёмными. Он облизнул губы, и Дерек задался вопросом, имеет ли Стайлз представление о том, насколько сексуально он выглядит, когда так делает.

—Это изумительно, — Дерек легко погладил живот Стайлза, кончиками пальцев вычерчивая круги на туго натянутой коже тазовой косточки. Стайлз вздрогнул. — Когда ты наконец позволяешь себе кончить — это, пожалуй, самое лучшее ощущение в мире. 

— Боже, Дерек, — голос Стайлза был немного сиплый. Он снова облизнул губы, и Дерек мог слышать глухой стук его сердца. Он склонился над Стайлзом и с силой поцеловал его, затем прошёлся языком вниз по его горлу, где мог почувствовать неровное биение пульса под нежной кожей языком. У Стайлза был вкус соли и секса, и от него рот Дерека наполнился слюной.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты попытался. Сделай этой для меня… я хочу, чтобы ты подождал целую неделю. Как думаешь, можешь справиться? Не дрочить, не трахаться — ничего до следующего воскресения. Начало с этого момента, — Дерек прошептал слова в шею Стайлза, но по ускоренному сердцебиению он знал, что Стайлз услышал его идеально.

— Чёрт, целую неделю? Я не знаю, — голос Стайлза был неуверенным. — Это долго.

— Но подумай о том, насколько тебе будет хорошо, когда ты получишь разрядку. Когда я наконец _позволю_ тебе кончить. 

Дерек перевернулся и лёг на Стайлза снова. Его твёрдый член надавливал на бёдра, и Дерек схватил его за запястья и придавил их к матрасу, пристально вглядываясь в тёмные глаза.

Стайлз встретил его взгляд со слегка затравленным выражением лица, когда понял, что Дерек был абсолютно серьёзен. 

— Думаю, попытаться можно.

Дерек ухмыльнулся.

— Отлично. И не думай, что преуспеешь с жульничеством, потому что я узнаю. Я могу слышать сердцебиение, помнишь? Если я спрошу тебя, кончал ты или нет, я услышу, если ты солжешь.

*** 

Стайлзу было не позволено трогать себя, а Дерек дрочил на этой неделе чаще, чем когда-либо вообще. То, что Стайлз не мог — или не хотел, потому что был непреклонен, если вбил себе в голову что-то — просто сводило Дерека с ума. И абсолютно не помогало то, что Стайлз продолжал регулярно писать ему, жалуясь на то, каким твёрдым он был.

«Серьёзно, очень твёрдый. Всё хреново время, чувак. Осознание, что я не могу передёрнуть, заставляет меня думать об этом только больше».

Хэйл ухмыльнулся, прислонившись к дереву в лесу, держа в одной руке телефон, а другой — сжимая собственный член через грубую джинсовую ткань. Он представил Стайлза в классе истории, текущего в собственное бельё. Дерек на мгновение успокоился, прислушиваясь и пытаясь убедиться в том, что он не будет застукан каким-нибудь ни о чём не подозревающем бегуном. Но все звуки, окружавшие его, издавали лесные обитатели, а не люди. Он расстегнул молнию и вытащил член, а затем остановился, чтобы набрать ответ.

«Горячо. Я думаю об этом и дрочу».

Он сполз по стволу. Листья и веточки захрустели под его задницей, когда он устроился поудобнее. Это продлится недолго. Дерек сегодня не был в настроении медлить — мгновенное удовлетворение было сутью. Он водил твёрдо сжатой рукой вверх-вниз, подгоняя то чувство, разрастающееся в его мошонке и животе. Когда он с рыком кончил, изливаясь в кулак, его телефон прожужжал на земле где-то рядом.

«Ты зло. Ненавижу тебя».

Дерек рассмеялся.

*** 

Вечером среды Дерек растянулся на кровати Стайлза, пока тот ёрзал на своём стуле. Ему задали в школе сделать какое-то исследование, но Дерек чувствовал, насколько он был рассеян. Он буквально разил отчаяньем; Дерек мог практически почувствовать вкус безысходности. Для Хэйла этого было достаточно, чтобы член медленно твердел, принося сладкую боль. Он знал, что позаботится о своём стояке чуть позже.

— Я был вынужден рассказать Скотту, — признался Стайлз, бесцельно переходя с сайта на сайт. — Я не сказал, что это из-за тебя. Но я сказал ему, что я не имею возможности дрочить на этой неделе, потому что он может почувствовать запах моего возбуждения. Наплёл какой-то чуши о том, что замок на двери в ванну сломался, — Стайлз развернулся в кресле и посмотрел на Дерека. — Он сказал мне отпроситься и выйти из класса. И передёрнуть в школьном туалете.

— И ты вышел? — Дерек попытался скрыть веселье в голосе, но, судя по взгляду Стайлза, провалился.

— Нет!

Хэйлу не нужно было слушать сердцебиение Стайлза, чтобы узнать, что тот говорит правду. Очевидная неудовлетворённость Стайлза заполняла воздух вокруг них. Дерек мог почувствовать запах его естественной смазки. Мускусный дух потребности Стайлза заполнил глотку Дерека, заставив его тяжело сглотнуть, а член — запульсировать. Он поборол порыв накрыть стояк ладонью, не желая показать Стайлзу, как сильно всё это действует на него, но голос подвёл:

— Хорошо, — слово на выдохе получилось хриплым: ему хотелось так же, как и Стайлзу. 

— Ты хочешь меня, — Стайлз подался вперёд на стуле, сощурившись и сосредоточенно смотря на Дерека. — Тебя это тоже убивает, признайся. Ты хочешь трахнуть меня прямо сейчас. Ты соскучился по моему члену, заднице… по моему рту.

Желание свернулось тугим клубком в животе, когда он поднялся на ноги и подошёл к Стайлзу.

— Я могу взять твой рот.

Его руки уже расстёгивали ширинку, чтобы высвободить стояк. Он сгрёб его в кулак, подходя ближе, не сводя взгляда с приоткрывшихся в неверии губ Стайлза.

— Хрен, перетопчешься, — Стайлз накрыл руками пах и с силой надавил на собственный член, когда Дерек раздвинул его бёдра. Стайлз облизал губы, сделав их влажными и блестящими, не сводя взгляда со стояка Хэйла. Одной рукой Дерек держал член, наклоняя его так, чтобы кончик упирался в бархатную мягкость нижней губы, а другой рукой он обхватил шею Стайлза сзади, не давая ему отпрянуть.

— Возьми, — прорычал Дерек, толкаясь во влажный круг губ Стайлза. — Но держи руки при себе. Ты можешь, Стайлз. Отсоси мне.

Стайлз простонал, раскрывая губы и впуская Дерека внутрь, и когда Дерек позволил члену войти в превосходное тепло рта, сразу же почувствовал ласкающий язык. Стайлз закрыл глаза. Его рука всё ещё была на паху, потирая член через спортивные штаны, поэтому Дерек схватил обе его руки и оставил их на своих бёдрах.

— Не трогать, — предупредил он. — Не помогай ему встать ещё больше.

Дерек знал, что это не продлится долго. Стайлз отсасывал и облизывал его так, как будто хотел что-нибудь съесть. Звуки, которые он производил, были пошлыми и влажными, и когда он, простонав, взял глубже, вибрация глотки свела Дерека с ума.

— _Блять, Стайлз…_ — прошипел он. — Так охеренно хорошо. 

Он толкался в рот Стайлза, и тот притягивал его руками за бёдра, поощряя входить ещё сильнее, ещё твёрже.

Он посмотрел на впавшие щёки Стайлза и натянутые розовые губы. Дерек трахал его в рот и урчал, когда мошонка поджималась, а жар скручивался спиралью внизу живота. Он чувствовал красноречивую пульсацию под кожей и отгонял жгучее желание ускориться, но внезапно понял, что не может больше сдерживаться. Дерек кончил так сильно, что ноги едва не подкосились, а сам он, изливаясь, продолжал толкаться в сжатое горло. Стайлз поперхнулся, пытаясь сглотнуть, не выпуская член изо рта. Дерек продолжал погружаться и выходить, а его член блестел от того, что Стайлз продолжил обсасывать его дочиста.

Когда он наконец вышел, Стайлз был в штанах, а его взгляд, подёрнутый пеленой, был обращён на Дерека. Дерек прошёлся подушечкой большого пальца по всё ещё липким от спермы припухшим губам.

— Чёрт, — прошептал надломлено Стайлз. — Я очень хочу кончить, очень.

— Покажи мне, — Дерек опустился на колени между раздвинутых ног Стайлза. — Покажи, какой ты твёрдый. Я хочу увидеть.

Стайлз приспустил штаны и трусы ниже его напряжённого стояка — изогнутого, твёрдого, ярко-красного цвета, с поджатой мошонкой ниже. Запах накрыл Дерека волной, и когда он просто посмотрел на Стайлза, даже не прикасаясь, член Стайлза судорожно дёрнулся. Перламутровая бусина влаги выступила из щелки, и Дерек, наклонив голову, слизнул её одним, едва уловим касанием языка. 

— _Твою же мать_ , — прошипел Стайлз. 

Дерек откинулся назад на корточки и ухмыльнулся болезненному выражению лица Стайлза. 

— Наверное, тебе следует принять душ перед сном? — подсказал Дерек.

— Я всегда знал, что ты можешь быть ублюдком, но я не догадывался, что ты ещё и с садистскими наклонностями. — Стайлз затряс головой. — Напомни мне, что я в тебе нашёл?

— Я напомню тебе в воскресенье, — пообещал Дерек. — Ты справишься. Осталось только четыре ночи.

Он обвил пальцами шею Стайлза сзади и притянул его голову вниз. Дерек поцеловал его легко, пробуя собственный горьковато-солёный вкус. 

— Если мои яйца не отсохнут раньше из-за отсутствия эксплуатации, — проворчал Стайлз. 

Дерек протянул руку и взвесил ладонью мошонку Стайлза, мягко оттянув её, заставляя член Стайлза снова дёрнуться.

— Жить будешь.

*** 

Стайлз появился в доме Хэйла утром воскресенья. Дерек уловил его дух до того, как услышал стук в дверь. Мускусный запах возбуждения и отчаяния заставил член Дерека безотлагательно встать по стойке смирно. Чувствительная головка тёрлась о грубую ткань: он вылез из постели, не обеспокоившись тем, чтобы надеть ещё какую-нибудь одежду, помимо джинс. Он привёл себя в порядок перед тем, как открыть дверь.

— Хэй, Стайлз, — без запинки поздоровался Дерек, стараясь не выдать себя. — Рано ты.

Он подавил желание схватить Стайлза и, перетащив его через порог, трахнуть прямо на переломанных половицах прихожей. Глаза Стайлза вспыхнули при взгляде на обнажённый торс Дерека, и тот услышал прерывистое биение то ускорявшегося, то пропускавшего удары сердца.

— Сегодня воскресенье, — в его голосе звучали болезненные нотки. — Ты сказал, я могу придти в воскресенье.

Дерек улыбнулся, но отступил от Стайлза, пряча свою реакцию:

— Слегка нетерпеливо, а?

— Охереть насколько, мягко говоря, — Стайлз рассмеялся, но едва ли в его смехе была шутливость. — Моим стояком можно стекло бить. Я не мог спать ночью, потому что боялся, что мне приснится мокрый сон, и принял такой ледяной душ, что запросто мог обмочиться к утру, — голос звучал надломлено. — Пожалуйста, Дерек. Не заставляй меня больше ждать.

Дерек наконец полностью развернулся к Стайлзу, посмотрев на него: губы были искусаны до красноты, и он практически лучился напряжением, возбуждение переливалось через край. Дерек уронил взгляд на твёрдую линию эрекции Стайлза, оттопырившую штаны. Взгляд на влажное пятно у головки воспламенил желание Дерека.

— Раздевайся, — скомандовал он.

Он смотрел, как Стайлз скидывал одежду, отбросив её после так, будто она была подожжена. Стайлз встал, ожидая, пока Дерек осмотрит его: он сжимал челюсть, член со вспухшими венами подёргивался и тёк, оставляя поблескивающие подтёки по всей длине крепчайшей эрекции, когда Дерек пялился на него. Бусинка смазки сорвалась и потянулась идеальной ниточкой вниз, пока не прервалась и не упала на пыльный пол между ног Стайлза.

— Блять, Дерек, пожалуйста. — Член Стайлза снова дёрнулся, и он стиснул себя рукой, жестко перехватив основание и сжав. — Если ты не дотронешься до меня прямо сейчас, я…

— Ложись на кровать лицом вверх, чтобы не мог тереться о простынь. И держи руки подальше от члена.

Стайлз старался исполнить всё тщательно: он лёг и не шевелился, пока Дерек очень медленно двигался по его обнажённому телу. Каждая линия тела натянулась, каждая мышца напряглась, когда Дерек склонил голову и лизнул его шею. Стайлз отбросил голову назад, обнажая чувствительную кожу и пульсирующую жилку под зубы. Дерек аккуратно перенёс вес, чтобы не дать никакой стимуляции там, где Стайлз хотел больше всего, и принялся вылизывать шею, затем трясь щетиной о щеку Стайлза в поисках его рта. Он целовал его глубоко и жёстко, издавая невероятные стоны, когда Стайлз жадно и отчаянно сосал его язык, сотрясаясь от желания. 

Дерек, со сбитым дыханием, охваченный нетерпением, откинулся назад — Стайлз был не единственным, кто не мог больше ждать. Ему было необходимо заставить Стайлза кончить.

Стайлз выгибался и скулил, когда Дерек укусами и засосами прокладывал дорожку вниз по его телу. Он остановился, чтобы облизать вставшие соски, и провёл языком по напряжённому прессу, оставив влажные, блестящие следы. Член Стайлза дёрнулся снова, попадая влагой куда-то рядом с пупком. Дерек позволил дыханию коснуться стояка, но не больше — он сумел устоять, хотя его рот и наполнился слюной от острого запаха: у него на уме было кое-что другое.

Он лёг на живот между ног Стайлза и потянул того за ноги вверх и на себя, раскрывая, обнажая его сжатый розовый вход. Дерек прошёлся носом вверх между раскрытых ягодиц, вдыхая насыщенный мускусный запах, дыша им, пока не достиг мошонки.

— Стайлз, — прошептал он, — охеренно прекрасный вид. Подставься. Я хочу заставить тебя охуенно сильно кончить.

— Да… _чёрт_ , — пальцы Стайлза вцепились в простынь, сжимая её так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Пожалуйста… прикоснись ко мне… не могу больше ждать… не заставляй меня терпеть, — он умолял надломленным голосом, и когда Дерек наконец прикоснулся языком к горячему сжатому входу, его слова превратились в сдавленные всхлипы.

Дерек не мог больше медлить. Он хотел этого не меньше, чем Стайлз. Дереку было необходимо почувствовать, как Стайлз буквально разваливается по частям, необходимо услышать, как он умоляет и хнычет. Член Дерека встал, истекая и впиваясь в джинсы. Он вдавил пах в матрас и начал толкаться, представляя, что он имеет Стайлза так же, как трахал сейчас его языком. Он растянул колечко мышц, вдавливая язык внутрь, помогая пальцами раскрыть Стайлза больше, чтобы войти глубже. Звуки, которые издавал Стайлз, насаживаясь на язык как можно глубже, были едва ли человеческими: вой, лепет и всхлипы. Дерек был полностью погружён в солёный с примесью пота запах секса — запах томительного возбуждения и горячей кожи.

— Больше… чёрт… _пожалуйста…_ хочу больше! — Стайлз беспорядочно бил руками по матрасу, а после напряг бёдра и забросил их на себя, твёрдо прижимая к груди, цепляясь пальцами, оставляя красные метки, скользя от пота и не оставляя попытки зацепиться.

Дерек поднял голову и взглянул на Стайлза. Он был чертовски красив сейчас: покрасневший, со сбившимся дыханием, широко распахнутыми глазами и столь быстро бьющимся сердцем, что Дерек мог видеть учащённый трепет под дугами рёбер, кода Стайлз с жадностью делал каждый судорожный вздох. Дерек намеренно вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, обсосав затем два пальца, медленно погрузив их в рот и вытащив с пошлым влажным звуком. Стайлз вскидывал бёдра и беспомощно стонал. Член Дерека жёстко стоял; выделенная смазка просачивалась сквозь джинсу, а сам он вколачивался в матрас. 

— Охуенно _горячо_ , — Дерек вошёл пальцами в Стайлза без предупреждения, пропихивая их дальше, закручивая и пытаясь нащупать нужное место до тех пор, пока всё тело Стайлза жёстко не замкнуло. Он с силой сожмурил глаза, рот распахнулся в беззвучном крике, и его нетронутый член дёрнулся и выстрелил струёй спермы, вымазав грудь и живот белыми липкими брызгами.

И того, как в жёстком болезненном удовольствии вскрикнул Стайлз, Дереку, трахащему его пальцами, оказалось достаточно. Он продолжал ласкать Стайлза, поводя этим самого себя прямо к черте. Дерек кончил, когда Стайлз сжался вокруг него; член, зажатый между телом и матрасом, пульсировал и изливался горячей влагой.

Когда Стайлз обмяк и его член последний раз слабо дёрнулся, Дерек вытащил из него пальцы и, подавшись назад, поднялся по телу Стайлза. Он остановился, чтобы окинуть взглядом его фигуру, и провёл кончиками пальцев по сперме на животе Стайлза, втирая её в кожу. 

— Боже, — хрипло, рвано хихикнул Стайлз со сбитым дыханием. — Неудивительно, что яйца так ломило.

— Ты весь забрызганный спермой выглядишь просто потрясающе, — Дерек усмехнулся. — Тебе идёт, — он провёл пальцем около соска, оставив липкий след. — Так… это стоило ожидания?

— Это просто, блять, нереально, — Стайлз сладко потянулся и улыбнулся ленивой, удовлетворённой улыбкой. — Определённо, самый жёсткий оргазм в моей жизни, — он провёл руками по бокам Дерека. — Теперь твоя очередь. Чего ты хочешь? Мой рот? Мой зад?

— Дай мне минутку… или две, — Дерек старался говорить твёрдым голосом, но чувствовал, как пылают щёки. 

Стайлз забрался руками в штаны Дерека, обвив пальцами его влажный от спермы обмякающий член, и уголки его губ дёрнулись в улыбке:

— Понятно, — сказал он и прошёлся пальцем по чувствительной щелке, вынудив Дерека вскинуть бёдра. — Тогда ладно, — Стайлз вцепился рукой в его волосы и притянул для поцелуя, поддразнивая пальцами второй руки, заставляя Дерека твердеть снова. Он мягким, полным обещанием голосом, произнёс в губы Дерека: — У нас целый день. Можем не спешить.


End file.
